An eighth apprentice
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Many years after the Keyblade War. The master of masters took a new apprentice. But following his examination will he follow a role like the others or will he follow his own path. No matter where it takes him.


In the Keyblade Graveyard, an adult man in a hooded black coat, his face completely hidden by the shadow of his hood, sits on a rock, looking peacefully at the landscape.

A few seconds later, another smaller person - a teenage boy at his waist - wearing a black cloak and also hooded, approaches him until he stops once close enough to him.

"So?" Asked the seated man.

The other person in a black coat took out two Seawater Ice Cream in two small plastic packages. He handed an ice cream to the man who took it before they each unpacked his own.

"It's true. He pushes back the darkness. It is convenient." Said the teenager.

"I told you ! And how was it ? Your trip." Said the man taking a bite of the ice.

Before answering, the adolescent sat down next to the man.

"I have looked for it in everyone I have visited. But I didn't find it." Said the teenager looking at the ground. "But I found something else." He said.

"Oh! Tell me more." Said the curious man.

"I saw a girl so much like her. And it gave off brighter light than any I have seen coming from someone. Until then, people's light was less visible because of their darkness. But she's like she don't have one. And that there was only light in his heart." Said the teenager.

"This world tour opened your eyes, it seems. You discovered more than you thought. You must have seen darkness." Said the man before the two accomplices take a bite of their ice cream.

"Yes. But I could also see only those who listen to their interior lights. But those who covet more power to dominate the weak are those who have turned their backs on it. Darkness has consumed them. But as long as those listening to their light oppose them, it will always be stronger." Said the teenager.

"You mean that those seeking power are bad." Said the man.

"No, those who seek to dominate just to dominate others are." Retorted the teenager.

"But are you going to let it go?" Asked the man, continuing to eat his ice cream.

"No, take advantage of my power so that the light keeps the advantage over the darkness. And protected those dear to me from this kind of person. And of those concealing their action behind a noble objective at first, but spreading death and sadness. Real demon." Said the teenager taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Why not wait for the darkness to consume them?" Asked the man.

"It could make them more dangerous. And if we do nothing the world will in turn sink into darkness." Replied the teenager.

"Are you sure?" Said the man, standing up and advancing slightly. "It could be a turning point in your life. Your heart could not bear to live like this because of the losses you could suffer." He said.

"It's hard to make a decision. Or even to understand hearts. They are constantly influenced by the emotions they hold." Said The teenager.

"OK, OK. You're the most determined apprentice and one of the most optimistic I've had, I grant you." Said the man accepting the teenager's decision.

"I don't know if I'll hold on, but I'm going to act. I want to find her and help her. No matter the price." Said the teenager.

"Oh that's right. Your speech almost made me forget your main motivation. You are really different from the others. As selfless as selfish. So? You will surely change things, you have the power. What do you really want for the world." Said the man.

"Who knows? My training is coming to an end and my exam is approaching. Maybe I will be more decided on the answer at that time." Said the teenager finishing his ice cream and looking at the ice cream stick on which it is marked "Winner".

"Are you going to let the exam decide for you? Listen to me no matter the results. If you think the world and someone else needs you, take action. But it looks like you already know which path you're going to take." Asked the man.

"Not really, master. I will let the end of my learning show me how far this power I have can guide me, and if my goal is not compatible with it. But thinking about it. Since wearing this coat, I've had a funny feeling. As if I was meant to wear it." Said the teenager.

"No, you will get rid of it soon. One day you won't need it anymore." Said the master of the teenager.

"What do you mean?" Asked the teenager.

"I mean you won't have to hide it anymore. Because darkness can no longer do anything to you." Said the teenager's master, pointing to his apprentice's coat. "Me, on the other hand, I am too cowardly to dare to withdraw mine." He said.

"Now that you think about it. I don't know much about you. What are you ? A prophet or something?" Asked the teenager.

"I could lie and say yes, when I'm actually an artist or a scholar. To tell you that I dream of peace in the world, while I prepare for its destruction. The truth is what you see with your eyes, not what you hear." Replied the adolescent's master.

"It's a classy way of saying you don't want to tell me your name." Said the teenager making his master laugh.

"We can say that." Said the teenager's master, scratching the back of his head. "I'll leave you free for today. Join me where I told you tomorrow." He said cheerfully.

"Thank you teacher. See you tomorrow." Said the teenager before getting up and leaving.

"Good luck tomorrow, Shin. May your heart be your guiding key." Said Shin's master, watching him go.

* * *

A little later in Twilight Town, Shin still holding the ice cream stick leaving for the station. At first he walked normally but looking at the bell tower of the station and he saw a kind of giant black and white armor with a little pink on the helmet and the knees, feet looking yellow and two pink swords with two small blade on the sides at the top of the blades. And from what he could see this armor fights a person wearing a black coat like Shin's.

He ran quickly to the station to better see what's going on and intervene if necessary. But on his arrival he saw that the fight is over and the armor disappear and give way to a girl barely shorter than Shin with blue eyes and black hair, wearing the same coat as Shin and his opponent who approached d 'she holding her head with one hand as she stood on her knees.

The girl's opponent is a young teenager the same size as Shin with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair bristling with spikes concentrated on the right side of his head as if he were blown by the wind, and the back is smoother and more flaky.

"Xion..." Shin said in a low voice recognizing the girl and struggling internally not to intervene.

"Who are you?" Asked the young man approaching Xion. " It's strange. I feel like I'm forgetting something very important." He said.

"Everything will be fine... now... Roxas." Xion said before collapsing to the ground and being caught by the young man as ice crystals emanate from him and dissipate.

"Was it me... who did this to you?" Asked Roxas.

"No. It was my choice... to leave now. It's better ... than doing nothing... and letting Xemnas do as he pleases." Xion replied weakly. "My place is with Sora. Now I go back to him. Roxas... you have to... do me a favor. All those hearts that I captured... Kingdom Hearts... Free them." She asked.

"Kingdom Hearts... free them?" Roxas asked, not understanding what she meant until he saw that Xion's legs turned to ice and larger crystals emerged from it as the ice progressed.

"It's too late... to fix my mistakes. But don't let Xemnas… take over Kingdom Hearts. Goodbye, Roxas. Next time. I am happy to have met you. And Axel of course... and him... You are my best friends. Xion said placing a hand on Roxas face holding his cheek cupped. "Never forget it. It's the truth." She said as Roxas' eyes widened as his hand fell and being caught by Roxas.

"No!" Said Roxas remembering her. "Xion... Who will eat ice cream with me now?" He asked hoping to give her a reason not to die.

Mais cela fut vain. Xion a accepté son sort et tout son corps fut changer en glace et couvert de cristaux avant de disparaître laissant derrière elle un coquillage.

"Xion..." said Roxas and Shin in a low voice without being able to get along despite the distance. A tear running down their face before falling to the ground.

Shin quickly leaves for a place where he could not be seen to let go and burst into tears after seeing his friend whom he was looking for during his trip and died without being able to do anything.


End file.
